Mew Mew Two Point Zero
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Get ready for one of the strangest adventures the mew mews have ever had... PARENT-HOOD! Yep, the mews we all know and love (ish) have kids, but none of them turned out the way they wanted. And now things starting to fall apart, and what's going on with Candy? Rated T to be safe, and in Pudding and Tart because their kid is the main character.


**Candy: I hate you…**

**Macaroon: Shut up, Candy!**

**Star-Fruit: You know she won't, Macci.**

**Chocolat: You guys are annoying…**

**Kiwi: Macci, don't be so mean to Cand.**

**Me: Ok, I'm butting in before this starts getting out of hand.**

**The girls: But-**

**Me: No buts! Someone do the disclaimer, because I don't have the money to be sewed!**

**Chocolat: Fine, M3W ANJU, our creator, only owns us, the other OCs and the plot to the story, nothing else.**

**Me: Thanks, Cocoa!**

* * *

Mew Mew 2.0:

Chapter One:

Prologue:

Pudding's screams filled the hospital's sterile air. But these were no ordinary screams. No, six-teen year old Pudding was, like all the other mews had done before her, giving birth.

When the screams finally died down, in her arms laid an adorable little baby girl. She had a few locks of dark blond hair, with small bits of red-brown though out.

Lettuce, and her six year old daughter, Star-Fruit, were the first to step forward.

"Hey, Auntie Pudding, are you alright?" Star asked. Her little brown eyes had the slightest hint of fear.

"Yes, Star, I'm just fine," Pudding smiled.

Ichigo, and her twins, Kiwi and Neko, were the next to see Pudding.

"Does she have a name yet?" the little boy and girl asked. Kiwi tilting her head slightly, letting her short red curls fall.

"I have been thinking of calling her Candy," Pudding confessed, smiling down at the pale baby.

After those three, Mint, and her daughters, Macaroon and Tori, came in.

Tori, only three, asked, "Is she sick? She looks really pale!"

Pudding just shook her head.

Finally, Zakuro, her daughter, Chocolat, and her son, ōkami, went into greet Candy to the new world.

"So…" Zakuro started, "Who's the father?"

"I want to tell all you mews, after I tell you what worries me about Candy."

"Ok, Chocolat, ōkami, go get the others and stay out with the other kids," Zakuro ordered, sending her kids out.

"Pudding, what's the problem?" Mint asked.

"Do you guys really think that Candy will be able to become a mew, if that time comes?"

"She will, Pudding." Ichigo reassured, "Just like Kiwi…"

"And Star-Fruit…"

"Chocolat…"

"And Macaroon or Tori," Mint finished.

"I know you guys, but I'm worried that she won't because of her father," Pudding said.

"Who _is_ the father?" the mews asked.

Pudding muttered something that Lettuce's sensitive ears could barely pick up.

"What was that?" Lettuce asked.

"It's Taruto. Candy is a hybrid," Pudding whispered, looking at Candy.

"But he came just over seven months ago, not nine," Ichigo pointed out.

"I guess the alien DNA develops faster," the monkey girl shrugged.

364 days later

_Tomorrow is Candy's first birthday,_ Pudding thought.

Candy had short blond hair, and some little bits of brown. She also opened her eyes to reveal that she had caramel eyes. It was also obvious that she had pointier ears than other people.

Kiwi, who was now six, was staying with the two because she couldn't stand her brother.

Suddenly, Candy started to cry, and Pudding ran up to see him. The father of her child.

"What are you doing here, Taruto?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I just came for a visit," he answered, matching the volume of her voice.

"I'm busy, Tart. It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow."

"Who's that father?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… You are."

Tart was shocked by this news. He was a father, and he didn't even know. He just teleported away, not saying a word.

Seven years and one day later…

"AWESOME!" Candy shouted from the divers' seat of a purple convertible. Chocolat's purple convertible to be precise.

"Kiwi! Candy! Get back here with my car!" Chocolat yelled from her bed room window.

"You should know that doesn't work by now," the girls mocked, diving down to Star-Fruit's house.

"Should we call her mum?" asked Macaroon.

Chocolat shook her head, "No, let the police tell her… again."

Kiwi's red curls, reaching her shoulder blades, were blowing in the wind, just like Candy's dirty blond, elbow length pigtails.

They arrived at Star-Fruit's house around ten minutes later, and woke up the sleeping girl.

She got dressed and ran out while brushing her green, shoulder length hair, and jumped into the car.

"Candy, I love it when we have celebrations!" the two girls squealed as Candy ran over a stop sign. This was quite normal, since it was Candy's eighth birthday, so she couldn't drive to well, even if it wasn't her first time behind the wheel.

"I know! It's heaps of- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Candy's steering went out of control as she saw a bright light headed for the three of them.

* * *

**Me and Candy: AHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Me: Candy, you remind me of Estelle!**

**Candy: Thank you!**

**Me: Estelle is awesome…**

**Candy: Yeah…**

**Kiwi: Umm? Hello? Crazy, evil girls?**

**Me and Candy: Yeah?**

**Kiwi: Could you finish?**

**Me: Right!**

**Candy: Review!**


End file.
